Venous disease is most common in vascular surgical diseases, especially lower extremity deep vein thrombosis and lower extremity great saphenous vein varicosity are even more common. And a big reason for the cause of the formation of these two diseases is that it is caused by iliac vein compression. Iliac vein compression syndrome (IVCS) refers to that iliac vein is compressed by iliac artery, leading to intracavity adhesion, stenosis or occlusion, thereby resulting in a series of clinical symptoms of the syndrome, also known as May-Thurner, Cockett syndrome. The incidence of iliac vein compression syndrome is in 20% to 34%.
Venous compression has always been solved by operation in the treatment, which has been difficult to be accepted by patients due to the need for abdominal surgery and large trauma, so the number of cases reported in China is few. It results in that lower extremity swelling of many patients can not be resolved, and some patients suffer venous thrombosis due to blood stasis. Since the 1990s, with the development of interventional technology, iliac vein compression has been solved by balloon dilatation and stent implantation in China, and after nearly 20 years of clinical treatment, interventional therapy has been accepted by the vascular surgery field, and due to small trauma, it can also be accepted by patients, and many hospitals have carried out this work in China now. There are also many physicians who use this technique for patients with sequelae of iliac vein thrombosis. With the great increase in the number of clinical cases, now the arterial stent with large bore is used to treat patients with iliac vein compression syndrome in clinic, and thus an important issue appears, that is, there is a high risk of in-stent secondary thrombus, which is caused by that the arterial stent mesh is small, the arterial stent should be extended into the inferior vena cava for 1-1.5 cm due to the structure of iliac vein, and its supporting force is not designed for the vein.
At present, many Chinese and foreign research reports show that there is few stent designed for the iliac vein compression syndrome. In China, a removeable self-expanding iliac venous stent (utility model: 201520126120.6) effectively prevents pulmonary embolism caused by shed off of lower extremity deep vein clots, and after the achievement of treatment purposes, it can be removed via the jugular vein or femoral vein pathway to avoid complications resulted from stent long-term staying. A stent for the treatment of iliac vein stenosis (utility model: 201320053442.3) is woven by nickel-titanium wires into a latticed reticulated tube, the orifice of the front end of the reticulated tube is a bevel, an angle between the bevel and the cross section of the reticulated tube is 40 degrees, the reticulated tube has an oval mark ring thereon, to realize the accurate positioning. However, these iliac venous stents still have some problems: both are not suitable for the recovery of iliac venous blood flow and the increase of blood flow volume, and they easily lead to the formation of thrombosis, thus, it is necessary to carry out the research and development of new iliac venous stent as well as the application research thereof.